A Promised Trip to England
by Hi-kun
Summary: Eriolkun what is England like? Could you take me there sometime?
1. The moon and its nightingale

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor profit from this.

_**Dedicated to my dearest BAKA-chan. Take care of yourself in UP okay!**_

_**A Promised Trip to England**_

_**By: Hi-kun**_

****

**_Chapitre 1 _**

**_The moon and its nightingale_**

_Flashback_

_It was our break time and Sakura thought of something special for today. She had brought a picnic basket so we could eat together.. the four of us, Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun, and me, Tomoyo Daidouji. The gentle wind really beautifies the surroundings. Sakura sat the usual checkered cloth near a big tree where she placed the picnic basket and started to remove and set the stuff. I gave Syaoran-kun a slight nudge to… you know… Then I tried to rest my back on the tree behind me as I watch Syaoran blush madly every time Sakura gets closer. I then let out a small giggle and then averted my gaze to our blue eyed friend. I realized that he too was watching the genki cherry blossom and his cute little descendant. He then looked at me and then he stood up and walked closer. He sat down beside me then he smiled. It was quiet, the silence was deafening, so I asked a question out of the blue. _

_"Eriol-kun… could you tell me what England is like?"_

_"Why d'you ask?"_

_"Oh nothing I just really wanted to go there…"_

_She said this with her voice was fading off as she stared blankly into space._

_" Tomoyo-chan you're one very rich person you know. You could actually go to England if you ask your mom."_

_"Yeah… You're probably right… but…"_

_Silence fell upon them._

_"But what Tomoyo-chan"_

_"N-no…never mind"_

_End of Flashback_

Everybody please fasten your seatbelts for we are about to arrive London airport.

A raven-haired girl was sitting in a section which points out to be for first class citizens. She was asleep. Her long hair flowed freely up to her waist. She wore no make-up yet she looked more beautiful than those who wear it. She was Tomoyo Daidouji. The successor of the Daidouji Company and still single. She held in her hands a snowy white envelope which contains a letter from a childhood friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol. Eriol really liked Tomoyo but was really afraid to tell her due to his busy life of making Sakura change all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards and being turned down. Now, after so long, he asked her if she would like to visit England. The flight she was on was actually earlier than the original flight ticket that Eriol sent her together with the letter but she wanted to sight see and enjoy the place.

It was nine o'clock in the evening, Tomoyo opened her eyes and noticed that the plane had already landed. She steadily stood up and left the premises. She then got her luggage and left the room. Just as she was about to leave the airport, still quite sleepy from that trip, she didn't notice the person in front of her that she was about to hit.

She slightly hit the man in front of her and she suddenly stopped her tracks. She looked up then apologized. The man looked back. Also did Tomoyo. She noticed that he was somehow taller than her, he wore simply clothes in dark shade of blue. His eyes were in a shade of cerulean which were beautified by his shirt. His hair was also the same but has a navy blue shade to it. He wore no accessories nor glasses. She thought that this person might also be of the same age as her due to his physical features.

The guy just looked at her with an unexplainable look.

" I'm sorry I should've looked where I was going."

" No, It's partly my fault I shouldn't've stood there."

With that sentence he smiled at Tomoyo. There was something in that smile wherein Tomoyo felt a sense of familiarity yet at the same time she felt as like she really didn't know this person.

"May I ask what a fine young lay such as you is doing here?"

Tomoyo didn't answer she was still somehow analyzing the smile earlier.

"I'm sorry I think I should've introduced myself first. I'm Eli Moon. You call me Eli."

She then looked at him and asked herself "I can't be him… could it?"

" I'm Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji"

" You're Japanese?"

" Yes"

"Wow, you know I'm half Japanese."

"Hontou ni?"

"Yeah, Want me to help you with your luggage? By the way I won't take no for an answer."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a sin to make a very beautiful lady carry such stuff."

And with that Eli got most of her things and they rode a cab to a five star luxury hotel where Tomoyo would be staying for her trip. In the cab Eli started to ask her a question.

"So what brings you here to London, to visit the Queen I suppose?"

"No silly, my friend invited me here."

"May I know the name of that friend of yours?"

"His name is Eriol."

And with that sentence she shifted her gaze towards the evening streets of London, England. She looked outside the window in deep thought.

"Okay"

When they got there Eli went out of the vehicle and opened the door for her. He looked at her then asked.

"Hey Tomoyo, are you available tomorrow?"

"Nani?"

"I'd like you to show you my place and I want to talk to you"

"Sure, what time?"

"Are you available the whole day?"

" I'm sorry but I have to visit my friend, the one who sent me the ticket?"

"Is it really that important coz you know you could visit him the day after next?"

"Yeah, it's important… very important"

"Okay so I'll just meet you here tomorrow at around… let's say… 6 am"

"B-but…"

"Okay then all set, ja ne Tomoyo-chan"

And with that Tomoyo's new found friend Eli left. She sighed then smiled at the fact that she had easily made friends with other people. She left the spot she stayed at then walked towards the front desk and asked for assistance, at the same time she also got a room. The room she picket was not luxurious but not that bad either. She placed her luggage in one corner and hit the sack. The moment she closed her eyes she fell asleep. A very deep sleep.

knock knock knock

Consecutive knocks were to be heard, persistent. In the room where the knocks on the door was the sleeping figure of Tomoyo Daidouji that is soon to be awakened…

"Coming…"

She stood up groggily and then went towards the door and opened it and yawned.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, how's your beauty sleep?"

"What are you doing here Eli? raises eyebrow "

"Oh come on Tomoyo don't tell me you forgot. sweat drops "

"W-what… what time is it already?"

"It's already… looking at his watch… 8 AM"

Tomoyo then stops yawning from shock considering the fact that he had been waiting for her for almost two hours. She then rushes back inside leaving the door open to get her clothes, take a bath then change, brush her teeth and everything in 15 minutes, a record time.

"Wow that was fast."

With that Tomoyo dragged him out of her room and went to the lobby. Eli then pointed out something. Tomoyo saw two bikes parked neatly at the side.

"We'll be riding that only if you know how."

" Of course I do you BAKA!"

She went towards the bike, not waiting for Eli, grabbed a helmet and rode off. He smiled and said.

"Oi! Matte!"

Rushing to get the other bike and go catch her, but before he reached her a loud crash was heard…

_**TSUZUKU**_

* * *

Please review 

No Flames

Sll Flames will be extinguished!


	2. The Moon's Mansion

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't own any song found here nor CCS._**

_**A/N: This is for Demi-hime, Pat-chan (I'll be waiting for the buko pie), Jessica-chan, Joanna-chan, Christopher-kun, Cis-kun, Jean-chan, Meg-chan and to all at my friends at Statefields… to all my readers… I love you all (specially Demi-hime smiles)**_

_**Gomen for the long update Internet wasn't working… and lack of "inspiration".**_

_**Also to avoid confusion Tomoyo's Lines are in '' While Eli's are in "" Other Characters will be in >**_

_**The song would be in Japanese with the English translation below each stanza**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**The Moon's Mansion**_

'Ouch…'

Eli came rushing toward the sound and found out that Tomoyo stumbled over something. Eli tried his best not to laugh… but to no avail. With that Tomoyo just pouted as Eli approached her and lent her a hand.

"My guess would be that you would be that you wouldn't want to use that bike for now, ne?"

After that comment Eli got his cellphone and tried to call someone.

"Okay… Let's just go back to the hotel for now and see what surprise awaits us there."

Tomoyo, not knowing what Eli was trying to say just followed him and as they neared the front door a dark blue limo approached the gates of the said hotel.

"That was fast."

'We're going to ride that?'

"Yup.."

In the car on the way to Eli's house… Tomoyo sat beside Eli on the backseat and she was looking outside… trying to break the silence… she tapped Eli's shoulder… no response… then she tapped again… still no response… she looked at Eli and found that he was sound asleep… his head rested on the window… his azure eyes hidden… Tomoyo smiled at the sight and the thought of something.

Tomoyo asked the driver if Eli has any Japanese songs or CDs. The driver took out a CD and placed it in the player.

Tomoyo then looked again at the sleeping form of Eli. She felt again a strange sense of familiarity to him… it's as if he has been there all the time…

_**Kokoro ni, chiisana, hana ga, saiteru,**_

_**Kimi kara, moratta, karenai hana ga,**_

_**Shinjiru koto mo, kowagaranai kurai,**_

_**Tsuyoku nareta kara...**_

A small flower is blooming inside my heart,

The unwithering flower you gave to me,

I was able to believe strongly enough in myself,

So I'm not afraid anymore...

Tomoyo held Eli's head and placed it on her shoulder. Spontaneously he shifted his body and wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's arm. Tomoyo turned red at this action and almost tried to slap Eli but then she remembered that Eli was asleep.

_**Kimi ni aete, ureshikatta... **_

_**Tsunaida te ga, hokoridatta, **_

_**Ima wa, betsubetsu no sora, miagete itemo, **_

_**Hora, arukeru...hitori demo...**_

I was happy meeting you,

And proud of our holding hands,

Even though we look up to different skies now,

See? I can walk on my own now...

She looked at his hair… his navy blue hair… unruly… some parts of his face are covered by this mess of a hair… the same mess…

'Eriol'

She whispered to herself… fiddling with his hair…

'When am I going to see you… I've tried to put on this mask the moment you left… finally…I want to take it off…'

_**Kanashii, toki hodo, warau, watashi o,**_

_**Nani mo, iwanai de, daite kureta ne,**_

_**Koori tsuita douaga, sotto hiraku you na,**_

_**Sonna, kigashita yo...**_

I laugh more during sad times,

To hide the pain I feel inside,

But you hugged me gently without saying a thing

I felt as if it were like opening a door frozen in ice...

When I'm with Sakura and the others I smile… not because I'm happy… it's just to hide the fact that you are not there…And it hurts…You were the only one… who saw right through me…. I believed and loved you though I never got the chance to tell… so… why do you have to leave…

_**Kimi ni aete, ureshikatta...**_

_**Kodoku sae mo, wakachi aeta,**_

_**Ima mo, kono sora no shita, tsunagatte iru to,**_

_**Sou, omoeru...hanarete mo...**_

I was happy meeting you,

Even though I could only share my lonliness,

Even though we're separated now,

I still feel that we're somehow connected under this sky...

_**Arigato mo, ienakatta...**_

_**Yakusoku sae, dekinakatta, **_

_**Dakedo, ano hi to onaji, kaze ga fuitara,**_

_**Mata, kanarazu...aeru yo ne...**_

I didn't say thank you...

I couldn't even promise...

However, like on that day, if the wind blows

Then I know we will surely meet again...

The vehicle came to a sudden stop. Eli woke up and found himself close to Tomoyo… too close… he moved away… a little… and slightly blushed.

"Ugh… I want to show you something…"

'Sure… but what?'

Eli asked the driver if he could drive slowly, then he pushed a button that opened a window on the roof of the limo. It was big enough for two people to fit through.(A/N: somehow I think my grammar's wrong). Tomoyo then stood up and looked outside using the window on the ceiling of the limo(A/N: If you know what's it called could you guys inform me). She gazed at the huge gates as they were automatically opened slowly. (A/N: BGM _Guess How Much I Love You _by Kajiura Yuki)

"Welcome to my humble home princess."

Eli was already beside Tomoyo by the time the gates opened… Eli asked the driver if he could drive a little slowly… and so he did. Beyond the gates were seemingly endless rows of "fire trees"… its leaves falling slowly towards earth… its beautiful red-orange color scattered along the driveway and on a few benches along the road… breathtaking. About halfway there, the orange was replaced with pink, as the rows of fire trees turned into somehow endless rows of sakura trees… the once orange blanket of leaves is then replaced by a bed of pink and white petals… the drive way was partially blocked by these petals being drifted away by the wind…stunning.

Tomoyo can't help but smile at the scenario… Eli looked at her and noticed that she was very happy… no words can express how much joy she felt that time…

'Thank you'

"No biggie"

At the end of the said pathway was a fountain and beside it were around 6 parking lots. The driver dropped the two at the front entrance and then parked at one of the available spots since there were already two cars parked. Tomoyo thought that maybe Eli's parents were home. Inside was a surprise to Tomoyo herself, even though Tomoyo came from a very rich family, this house is still magnanimous. The walls of the house were of purest white and a very simple yet very elegant chandelier hung from above… beside her are two staircases leading to the second floor… and at the center of the room… is a midnight blue grand piano with silver sparkling dots which, if not perfectly, imitated the stars of the night sky. Tomoyo approached the piano and touched it... Her fingers tracing the twinkling lights on it…

Excuse me but I believe I haven't seen you around here lately>

A young girl about her age sat on a couch beside the grand piano. She was a little taller than Tomoyo… her hair reached up to her back, somewhere halfway…and she seems to be half Japanese and half British…

Eli walked towards the center to check on her on why she suddenly looked to her left… he was actually still enjoying himself by just watching her… As Eli came closer to Tomoyo the same girl blurted out.

And why did you, Mr. Eli Moon, leave oh so early in the morning without even telling?>

"I'm sorry I thought you were still asleep and--"

Actually… I was asleep… Now would you introduce me to that lovely raven haired lady beside you>

"This is Miss Tomoyo Daidouji… Tomoyo-chan this is---"

Cutting off Eli's short introductory speech, the said girl stood up then bowed and introduced herself.

Greetings Miss Daidouji… The name's Sachiko>

_**TSUZUKI**_

A/N: I really don't know when chapter there'll be comin but I hope that Demi-hime could forgive me due to my late update

_RnR_

_NO FLAMES_

_FLAMES WILL BE SENT BACK VIA CATAPULT_


	3. Questions

**_Disclaimer: I do not profit anything from this. _**

**_A/N: Gomen... bows head... I couldn't think of a suitable title _**

**_Dialogs would be as follows: _**

**_"" Eli _**

**_'' Tomoyo _**

**_Sachiko (OC) _**

**_Others _**

**_Sorry for the long update guys! _**

**_Chapter 3 _**

**_Questions_**

Sachiko picked up her bag then walked towards Tomoyo and smiled.

Excuse me for a moment

Tomoyo saw Eli with one hand over his right eye… he was shaking… but…why… Sachiko then walked towards Eli, until they were inches apart, and touched his chest. Eli just stood there… staring blankly… something's wrong… Eli averted his gaze at Sachiko…fear… anger…I do not know… Sachiko looked at Tomoyo and gestured her to wait for a bit… then Sachiko **dragged** Eli outside. Tomoyo took this opportunity to scan the place a bit more. White… the color of cleanliness and purity… the house itself looks so white… the walls are made of glass… Tomoyo walked towards the piano that was beneath a simple yet elegant chandelier… she sat on the chair and placed her finger on the piano keys. A piano usually reminded her of Eriol and how he usually tickles the ivories as if he's some expert.

_Flashback _

_Tomoyo was walking inside the auditorium of Tomoeda elementary school and then she noticed a jet-black piano on the stage. She then approached it and afterwards heard a voice. _

_Would you like to play the piano? _

_'I don't really know how to…' _

_Would you like me to play it for you? _

_End of Flashback _

Remembering the notes that the boy used to play… she pressed the piano keys one by one using her right hand… do… mi…sol…mi…fa…sol…la…ti…do…sol…after those few notes she noticed that Eli was already beside her with a smile across his face.

"Can we start the piece again… from what I know this piece requires three hands."

Tomoyo just nodded and Eli started to play the intro.

That day turned out pretty well, I suppose. Eli and Sachiko gave Tomoyo a tour of the manor (A/N: non-medieval). They had a great time strolling around. They also met up with a few of Eli's friends, Aiko, Sachiko's sister, Akira, Aiko's best buddy, Arika, Akira's older twin sister, Frank, Eli's best friend and Arika's fiancé (A/N: The guys and gals here are around 18 to 21). Tomoyo watched every single one of them… they were at the back of the house… in the middle of a lake, a small platform with a round table is situated and this is where they are now. Then all of a sudden, Sachiko made an announcement.

Hey guys I'd like to tell you something

All eyes were at Sachiko… She then cleared her throat… stood up and showed the back of her palm. What was obvious was that a diamond ring rests on one of her fingers.

Eli and I are already engaged

Everybody went nuts over the news… teases…laughter… Eli just smiled. Tomoyo on the other hand felt pain.

_Tomoyo's thoughts _

_'Why?' _

_'Why does it hurt?' _

_'He's not someone special…' _

_'Just a friend…' _

_'Why is it that… I feel… it's as if he's left me…' _

_'What am I thinking of… he's not Eriol' _

_'…But…' _

_'Eriol… I completely forgot' _

_End of train of thought _

Tomoyo asked what time it is and found out that she was about to be late in her meeting with her long lost friend. With that she excused herself and bade good-bye. She then neared the entrance and fond herself in front of Aiko.

'_Gomen Aiko-chan… demo… _I have to leave now'

Aiko stood there… lifted her head and sat eyes on the sapphire orbs… she tried to say something but fear overtook her… she walked towards Tomoyo and whispered.

P-please… help… E…ri…ol…

With that Aiko left… leaving a shocked Tomoyo... She turned around to ask Aiko what she meant but instead she found no one... she approached the door and heard a familiar voice calling out...

"_Matte!_"

'Eli...'

"Let me walk with you to the gate."

'Sure...'

The walk to the mansion's gate is silent and long, literally, Tomoyo walked beside Eli and vice versa... The endless rows of trees were along side them... the ground... covered in almost different shades of pink that would then to orange... trying to break the silence, Eli spoke out of the blue.

"Umm... this Eriol guy you mentioned earlier... who is he... "

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks.

'Eriol...'

Eli stopped noticing that Tomoyo wasn't walking anymore... petals were flying with the wind... pink an orange swirling in the skies... A small droplet of water fell from her eye... tracing her soft skin along her cheek...pain... Eli found himself in pain... why...

_Eli's Thoughts _

_"Why?" _

_"Why is it that when you cry it feels as if I am responsible?" _

_"Why is it that?" _

_"Why does it feel that it is as if I know you so well?" _

_"Why... does it hurt to see you sad?" _

_"Why..." _

_End of train of thought _

Eli walked towards Tomoyo's crying form... he didn't mean to hurt her...but still... he placed his arms around her.

"I... I'm...sorry"

'...'

"Please stop crying"

Tomoyo lifted her head then smiled... a shoulder to cry on... to vent her pain... a friend to tell her burdens... was all she needed... Eli released Tomoyo and he smiled... but... that smile didn't last long... biting his own lower lip was a sign of pain... pain... Eli's hand was over his right eye... shaking... he knelt on the blanket of petals...screaming but no voice came out...

'Eli...'

"..."

'_Eli... daijobu desu ka?" _

Tomoyo knelt beside Eli lifting his chin to make him look at her and for her to examine his face.

"Tomoyo..."

He touched her face...

"Hiiragizawa..."

**_TSUZUKU _**

A/N: I have to cut it here everyone please review and sorry if the chap ended like this.

R&R

No Flames

Flames will be used to cook


End file.
